More like an interrogation
by Udumuhv
Summary: Do you like Halloween?And why is there so many wizards costumes?


More like an interrogation

I have always liked rain, it just makes me feel better. My friends think that this is my „little weird thing" and they don't even bother themselves with making fun of me. The truth is, they don't even bother themselves with me anymore! I don't know, maybe they're thinking that they're „too cool" or something. And I'm not. Well, I am too quiet sometimes and don't want to hear their pointless gossips all the time.

Maybe that's the way I ended sitting alone again in this little cafe on Halloween Eve and staring out of the window.

I saw my reflection on window glass-I had to admit that I looked older than 17 although my hair was, like usual, too fluffy due the rain. It seemed like rain was falling on the glass like tears from my round eyes. Yeah, I wasn't very optimistic at that moment. Well, I was pathetic and liked daydreaming too much. And stories about knights, pirates, magic and adventures because my life was kind of…boring.

So I wondered there with my cappuccino and watched costumed people running back and forth when door opened and two men basically ran inside. I though that maybe they're on a date or from mafia (I told you, I think too much)because they disappeared to this corner table which is always empty and sat there in the shadows. But it's a free country after all, sit where you want, right ?

I didn't like Halloween. Don't you have something better to do than running around with scary mask and scream Trick or treat to everybody? Yeah, sitting in some cafe alone IS better in my opinion.

I had especially good view of that corner with these men thanks to window glass again. To be honest, they were very handsome although they looked about 10-15 years older than me.

What the hell are they doing now? Yeah, just my luck! Two cute men in same room as me and they're playing with some wooden sticks! Ha, maybe they're pretending that those are magic sticks or something? It's Halloween after all-more crazy people around me.

When I watched them secretly and drank my already cold drink, I saw some small flash of light, so I turned my head and tried to hide my curiosity.

Are they playing some wizards or what?

Well, I liked Harry Potter stories few years ago.. wait, did I say liked? I was more like obsessed with that stuff.

One of them, who had brown hair and few scars on his face(pretty good make-up I must say)lifted his gaze and our eyes met. Damn! I blushed and looked away fast when he whispered something to his companion.

I counted to ten to relax, but couldn't help it and peeked them again. This time the other man was observing me too! He had black hair but I didn't see his face, he was sitting right in the shadows.

If this was possible, I blushed even deeper and hoped that they don't laugh at me.

I was trying to concentrate on some little mummy on the street but I still felt their gaze. I was thinking that maybe they're just perverts and while I was scratching my left arm, they suddenly stood beside my table.

„Oh, probably just some Potter wannabes" I murmured, but not quiet enough because with a second I was sitting in the middle of them. Perverts, that's sure now, I though.

„What did you say?" The black-haired man asked.

„Oh, just that you have definitely better costumes than all those lunatics" I watched their…robes and pointed out of the window. The same mummy was wrestling now with some witch.

„And you must like Harry Potter very much" I added. They shifted on their seats and exchanged odd looks. Finally the brown-haired man spoke: "We are Henry and umm. .Ste.. Stuart and we.."

„Stuart?" I asked skeptically one brow raised. "Well STU ,if you say so. But I'm not so stupid y'know? I, as a longtime fan can say that you look so much better as Remus &Sirius than those guys in the films! "More odd looks.

„I think we should go now "Henry or „Sirius" said finally.

„Oh, sorry if I scared you away. Bye then!.. Whoaa is that Daily Prophet? Where did you get THAT? My friend printed those few years ago for that big theme-party, but I didn't think that somebody else would take this role so seriously…"

„I think we really should go now. All of us! "This was so called Stuart or Remus.

„I don't think that this is going to happen," I said, "I definitely will NOT go with some strangers, hank you!"

„Well, I'm afraid that you must," „Sirius" took out his wand and all went foggy.

I stared few seconds blankly when I woke up before I remembered what was happening. I laid on a coach in some old house and beside the coach were those two again. Holy shit, this is kidnapping!

„What the hell are you doing?? If this is some hidden camera shows, then it isn't funny! So let me go right now!"

„Actually miss, this is going to be more like a… interrogation."


End file.
